


Waiting Alone (Garnetxoc) One-shot

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Foreplay, Futanari, Loneliness, Love, Manhandling, Masturbation, Moaning, Now's Bad Time Masturbation/Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Sexual Frustration, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Falls in a time frame between Chapter 59 and Chapter 60





	Waiting Alone (Garnetxoc) One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



I frowned as I tossed the rest of the doughnut into my mouth.  
I flopped back onto Garnet's bed with a groan. I was so bored. Garnet and Pearl had been on a mission for a few days now.   
It was boring around here without her or the others.  
Steven and Amethyst had gone with Greg to a concert so I was left holding down the fort.  
I rolled onto my stomach and gazed at the lava and waterfall in Garnet's room. It was always pretty to look at and it reminded me of her.  
I pouted at the thought of my partner and gave another groan as I turned away from the falls.  
I felt lonely.  
I flinched as my hand reached up slowly and caressed my stomach.  
_~S-Scarlet?~_ Crystal voiced.  
I gulped slightly nervous as I ran a hand over my chest.  
_~...I...I miss Garnet...~_  Scarlet whispered.  
"....."  
I bit my tongue and my face turned hot as I pulled at my uniform...  
I gasped low as my hand caressed over my exposed skin at the thought of my partner.  
I missed her touch and the sound of her voice.  
_~...Me too...~_ Crystal finally voiced.  
Hesitantly, my hand traveled down in light touches as I thought of her.  
I thought of her doing this to me and shuddered as a wave of longing went through me.  
I flinched again when I slipped my fingers into the wetness of my sex...  
I rubbed the sensitive clitoris which pulled a soft cry from me.  
I blushed as I gritted my teeth.  
Garnet was right...I did get worked up easy...but I really couldn't help it, she drives me crazy.  
That was clear if I could touch myself and still get excited with only the thought of her.  
I frowned as I started stroking my sex.  
What human would want to do this alone?  
It was lonely.  
"G-Garnet..." I moaned her name under my breath as I sat up some.  
I felt tears come to my eyes as the pleasure rose.  
It didn't matter to me that it felt good when the gem of my excitement wasn't here with me.  
I cried out as I slipped my fingers inside and I quickly grow frustrated.  
I couldn't reach that level of urgency I felt when Garnet would do this with me and I didn't understand why.  
More tears came to my eyes and rolled slowly down my cheeks.  
My arousal grew though which just made me more frustrated. Pulling my hand away I was surprised at how wet and sticky I had become.  
I frowned as I hesitated, caught between not caring anymore and wanting to continue.  
With a sigh, I felt the defeat hit me and deep disappointment followed as I laid back down and curled into a ball.   
I whimpered softly.  
I don't know when I had fallen asleep but my hair being stroked had slowly awoken me.  
Opening my eyes I shifted slightly ready to shift my hair out of my face.  
But someone beat me to it.  
As I found my focus my eyes landed on Garnet.  
She was crouched beside me with her hand still on my head.  
She had a deep frown on her face.  
"We finished the mission as fast as we could..." She started. "...I'm sorry to have made you cry."  
I tilted my head confused.  
"...I saw this as a possibility and tried to avoid it by finishing the mission quickly..."  
My eyes widened and I sat up.  
I was still bare but I didn't care, that didn't matter.  
She reached up and thumbed the tears I cried in my sleep away.  
More tears came though as I was finally fully awake.  
"Garnet!" I lunged at her knocking her to the floor as I buried my face into her.  
"....."  
She remained silent as she gently placed her hand on my head.   
"...you usually are able to go longer without me around..." she voiced in curiosity.  
"...."  
It was my turn to remain quiet.  
"...Bixbite..."  
I peeked up at her and murmured.  
"...say it again." She said tilting her head as she sat up some.  
I blushed, skipping the first part I started again,

  
"Just...d-don't change...anything about your body this time," I started, just loud enough for her to hear.  
She pulled off her shades.  
"...I want  _you_...exactly how you are..."  
Slowly she smiled.  
"...I missed you too." She said pulling me into a kiss...  
  
Her hands began caressing my body.  
I squirmed around unable to contain my excitement. I jumped at her again causing her to fall back again with a small chuckle.  
I pulled at her clothes as I felt bold for once.

My body was hot. My gems and my sex throbbed shamefully. I longed for her.

I bit my lip as I realized. Sex, fusion, just being near her. Everything!...Did I mention fusion? 

  
"...you're really worked up." She laughed lightly in amusement.  
I had only managed to steal her shades out her hand and get her front open as she evaded my attempts to tease me before finally she snatched me up. 

  
We fell onto her bed, and she pinned me.  
"Garnet..." I complained.  
She pressed her head against mine.  
"First you have to stop crying..." She said with a gentle smile.  
"I'm sorry..." I sniffed.  
"Don't be."

  
She let me up and I wiped away my tears.  
She gave me a small kiss on my forehead and ran her hand down my back.  
I shuttered and she chuckled.  
I grabbed her hands gently and took my time as I nuzzled both her gems surprising her.

They were so warm.

I glanced at her as she pulled one away. In a flash of light her clothes were gone and she was just as bare as me.  
  
My eyes gazed over her body...I gulped.  
I hesitated for a moment before placing my hand on her toned stomach. I knew the muscles underneath were tense because of the mission she had just come back from.  
I looked up at her.  
She was watching me...I was usually too afraid to examine her body in this way.  
She was still and quiet as if the slightest thing would scare me away and...and she was right I was losing my nerve.

  
I hesitated again for a moment then placed my other hand onto her also. I suppressed a moan as I ran both up and down her body getting excited all over again from her strength.  
My hands paused just under her breasts and they started to tremble. My face turned a deep cranberry...a new color for me.

  
I find her eyes again after my hands broke the barrier I always stupidly put and started to caress her breasts. I came in close to her breathing in deeply, taking in her smell.  
I was surprised and almost pulled away when I felt her shudder.  
...  
I let the fear go again and buried my face into her neck.  
I kissed it which turned to nips, which turned to licks and back to kissing.  
I jumped when she roughly pulled me closer by my waist holding me in place as she shuddered.  
My stomach was flat against hers and our breasts were pressing against each other, my hands had barely escaped her sudden rough action.  
Now when I heard her groan I paused  
I frowned as I felt that fear again.  
"I...am I doing it right?" I asked shyly.  
I felt her shudder again.  
She grabbed my chin and made me look at her.  
"You did perfectly." She said simply in a husky voice. "I'm proud of you..."  
I flushed and decided I wouldn't let my fear stop me. I couldn't let fear stop me.  
I reached between us...  
Her breath hitched and she was staring at me again stock still.  
She tried suppressing a groan as I reached further sliding against her...she was wet and was growing wetter at my attention.  
Her hands gripped my waist tightly.  
Cautiously...I slipped a finger inside of her.  
She moaned.  
My eyes widened and I felt arousal grow in me at her response, a pooling heat in my stomach, that throbbing again...  
As I fingered her, her growls mixed into her cries and her own face blushed a darker color.  
With my free hand, I nudged her back slightly and she complied.  
Laying back she opened her legs completely giving me full access. Showing me...

  
"Oh...my stars..."I had thought I thought it but when she smirked I knew I said it out loud.  
I could see everything...my blush deepened. What did it matter she was my partner. We were Gems. Our bodies were a illusion!

It didn't matter what I told myself. None of it mattered. I looked at her again.

Only she mattered in this moment.

  
Nervously I leaned towards her and slide two of my fingers inside of her.  
My other hand trembled as I placed it gently on her stomach.  
She moaned again staring at me unembarrassed, unashamed.  
Curious I searched, as I gazed back at her.

Her breathless sighs and groans filled me, bring me a sense of euphoria when...

Her moan broke through its restraint and she cursed under her breath in gem. I felt her get wetter suddenly as she began to tremble.  
She was covered in beads of sweats and...I could smell her sex...it turned me on more.  
Interested I rubbed a trembling leg before lifting it towards her body creating a new angle.  
I was simply doing the things she had done to me once or twice before.  
Her eyes widened as she gritted her teeth. She tensed up and cried  out.  
Her sex tightened around my fingers and my hand was suddenly drenched.  
I glanced down slightly surprised at the amount of liquid but what was more interesting was her body had yet to stop twitching. Her back was also arched slightly.  
I pulled my fingers out and curiously brought it to my lips. I tasted her.

The smell and the taste was intoxicating.   
I squealed as I was suddenly attacked. The full weight of her body pushed me flat onto the bed. She grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head her other hand slide down my side and cupped my bottom before continuing down the thigh and pulling my leg further apart. I tilted my head as she saddled my other leg and...  
"G-Garnet..." I murmured her name in surprise.  
She grinds into my sex with her own.  
I moaned at the unexpected pleasure.  
"A-ah..." I gasped and started to breathe heavily as she did it again. I could smell our mixed arousal, and feel her heated skin against my own as well as her purposely chilled licks and kisses.   
Slowly she released my wrist. She grabbed my lifted leg with both hands and my back arched as she forced me on my side draping my leg over her shoulder.  
She slowly grinds into me again at this new angle and the heated pool in my stomach was back. I could hear her groans despite my loud moaning and calling of her name.  
I feel ever thrust, hear every raspy breath as we both got more and more excited. I could still taste her on my lips.  
My eyes found her's again and I came with a strangled cry.  
She didn't stop, though.

  
I whimpered at the overstimulation but I wanted her to keep going. I wanted her to work me up again.  
I frowned when she pulled away.  
"Don't worry." She chuckled.  
She grabbed my other leg and folded me in half.  
"Garnet! W-what are you..." 

i looked on in alarm as I grew quiet.  
My knees pressed into bed, my form escaped none of her smoldering gaze. 

 _~Oh no...~_  
With that kind of look...and I was at her mercy.  
She was smirking down at me and I squeezed my eyes closed in embarrassment. 

 

_~Please don't notice...~_

 

 

 

 

  
"Your sex is flooding over,"  
I moaned.  
"Open your eyes."  
I met her multicolored eyes once more and I stared as she grinned and slowly licked her chilled tongue down my thigh.

A trembled racked my form.

She touched every inch of my thighs but I whined and felt myself buck wanting her lower. She simply ignored me continuing to tease.  
I was practically crying and twitching when I broke,

  
"Garnet! Stop teasing me and touch me..." I begged in a whine. I wanted her desperately to touch it, caress it, something, anything!  
I felt her smile against my thigh before she stuck her tongue inside me.  
My body arched and...  
I screamed...  
I actually screamed.  
I bit my knuckle as panic shot through me.

  
"Any louder and Pearl or Amethyst will come." She teased. "But I want to hear your beautiful voice regardless."

  
"N-Noo!" I begged.

  
She gave a short laugh.  
"You're begging me as if I control your cries."

  
I moaned loudly squirming.  
I couldn't help it.  
I didn't want Pearl or Amethyst to show up and see us like this.  
But I couldn't help it.  
She dipped her tongue into me again purposely looking for a cry as I felt her tongue grow increasingly warm.

  
"Y-You do!" I said through a throaty moan.  
  
My eyes flew wide open as she suddenly nipped at my clit.

  
"G-Garnet!"  I cried out before clapping my hands over my mouth.

  
She laughed through her nose and pulled away.

"Simply beautiful." She teased in a low monotone.  
I was just about to complain when she changed location, lifted me against her and covered both of our nude forms with her blanket.  
I frowned when her clothes appeared back on her and she hugged my head to her chest. I was just about to complain again when-  
"Garnet?"  
I paled when I heard Pearl's voice. Garnet placed her hand gently on my head. That was when I realized she'd seen this coming, maybe even planned it.  
  
I had never wanted to beat her up before.  
I laid perfectly still.   
The positioning was awkward, but it wasn't an odd position to find us in.   
"Pearl..." She whispered shushing her and gesturing towards my 'sleeping form'.  
Pearl lowered her voice but I could still hear her.  
"Is..everything okay?" She started. "I could have sworn I heard you guys fighting."  
She sounded worried.

  
_~Oh...oh Pearl...~_ I thought not only feeling bad for making her worry but wishing I could tell her the truth.  
"...It's okay...Beryl has been having nightmares lately."  
_~Garnet you...partial liar!~_ I grumbled in my head humiliated.

I _had_ been having strange dreams lately.

  
"I came back to her crying..."  
That wasn't a lie but,

  
_~She told Jaime he should be an actor but maybe it's her that should have..~_

  
My eyes widened suddenly and I squeezed them shut, gritting my teeth.

  
_~G-Garnet, what are you d-doing?!~_

  
She stroked my sex with her free hand under the blanket as she continued to speak with Pearl.  
I bit my tongue hard as I tensed.  
If I made a sound she'd hear me.  
I gulped as I grew wet again. I had subtly squeezed my legs shut trying to deny her access but, that did nothing.  
My mouth fell open as she aimed higher stroking the sensitive bud.  
Tears came to my eyes as I pressed my face into her stomach and whimpered.  
I was sure the sound got us caught but Garnet stroked my head and shushed me gently.  
Oh man...if looks could kill...  
With my face pressed in her stomach, it concealed the small breathless gasps as she continued to pet me. My trembling was guessed to be something else also when I couldn't stop that either.  
Despite all of this I felt the heat behind my stomach growing.

  
_~G-Garnet...please make her leave...I can't...hold it much longer.~_ I thought in desperation.

  
She didn't stop her assault and she didn't rush to have Pearl leave either, answering every little question or statement the Pearl had, calmly.  
My chest pounded as she slipped her fingers deeper into me.  
I felt myself sweat and more tears come to my eyes as I started to fail to hold my cries in check.  
When I thought I was done for she suddenly stopped and I didn't know whether to be upset or relieved.  
I started to cry.

"Sorry Pearl." She started.  
"It's fine...I hope she's okay." She mumbled the last part sadly. "We'll talk later. I'll...let you be."  
As soon as she walked away I punched Garnet in her arm weakly, wishing I could muster more strength.  
She laughed lightly through her nose again.  
She ripped the blanket off me turning me and grabbed my breast. She pinched the nipple before starting to stroke me again with her other hand.  
"You're so mean!" I cried in humiliation.  
She fondled my neck before nipping at my ear playfully.

"You liked it." She voiced back teasing.

I stuttered as I couldn't come up with what to say.  
Instead, I moaned lightly.  
She fondled me.  
"Since you want me just as I am, shift the sex."  
I frowned.  
I had never shifted to the human male sex before.  
"...but..."  
She started to pull her hand away.  
I looked down at her hand before shifting with a blush.  
She paused before grabbing it.  
My body tensed.  
"T-this..." I trailed off.  
She stroked it.  
My head fell back  onto her chest and I gritted my teeth as I groaned.  
I wasn't prepared for it to feel like that...  
"...you're so adorable." She cooed into my ear.  
I wasn't prepared for her to call me that either.  
She had never called me that.  
She released it and brought her fingers to my mouth.  
Before I could question her, she slipped them in. She gently nudged her fingers against my tongue causing me to open my mouth wider. She slides her fingers along my tongue wetting them before she reached and grabbed me again.  
Her stroke, this time, was smooth and continuous.  
I moaned placing my hands on my cheeks in amazement.    
This sensation was...different...astounding.  
"G-Garnet..." I stuttered  
She seemed to really be getting into it. She reaches up with her other hand, cupping one of my breasts, her large hand kneading the tender flesh.  
I was overjoyed as the pleasurable sensations begin to well up in me at her touching.  
She pinched my nipple as she began placing small gentle kisses down my neck slowly.  
   
"Aaah... G-Garnet!" I cry out in passion as she works my breast. I could feel the heat in both her hands as I try desperately to grind against the one when she'd pause.  
"You have to wait." her voice is breathy but seductive as she forcefully pins my legs with her own to stop my grinding,  
_~Her...her legs are strong too...~_  
"Y-Yes...okay..." I voice complaining slightly.  
She frees my breast to travel down...  
Her fingers push into the sex that still laid underneath my new dick.  
"A-aah..."I call out low, my hands still placed on my cheeks.  
My eyes glaze over as I continue to watch Garnet's assault on my sexes.  
I feel my dick swell and my snatch dripping as I panted, sweating.  
I groaned as she pulled away again! I was close to throwing a temper tantrum. This was the third or fourth time she denied me release.

"G-Garnet!" I complained in agony.  
I watched her as she changed her position suddenly, she grabbed both my legs and held them up.  
I whined twitching.  
I was too aroused to question the action.  
I couldn't focus enough to notice before but her clothes were gone again too.  
 

"This is a new experience for you," She started smiling down at me with a gentle calm expression. "I want you to thoroughly enjoy it."  
With those words, she lifted up some and positioned me at her entrance in the odd position.

  
"W-wait!" I voiced in fear..."I...I've never..." I trailed off.

  
She smiled down at me reassuringly.  
"I know...that's fine...that is if you're okay with it?"  
I could tell the question was serious.  
I gulped and gave a shy nod.  
"...Lay back then Bixbite."  
Leaning back I watched in curiosity as she started lowering herself onto me.  
The curiosity was gone in an instant and replaced by a different kind of pleasure altogether, that was surprising.  
My head arched back and I cried...  
Tears were actually rolling down my face, this was definitely a new experience.  
I managed to look back at her as my tongue fell out of my mouth in pants and hot moans.  
I felt drool drizzle down my chin.  
 I felt like I was losing my mind.  
"I-It's...tight..."  
I'm not sure how I managed the words.  
Watching myself disappear inside her repeatedly was exhilarating and she mounted without a problem.  
I could hear her excitement not only feel it.  
My eyes were blurry from the tears but I couldn't look away from my lover.  
"I...we love you...so much!"  
She smiled and as best she could she reached for my hands leaning more into my legs to keep her balance.  
Our hands laced together.  
I loved the feel of her gems.  
"A-Aah!...I...I'm gonna!"  
We moaned  and I felt her tighten around me causing me to thrust up as we both cum.  
\--------  
   
We both were a trembling mess leaning on each other for support.  
After a few minutes of coming back down from the high, I heard her speaking to me.  
"H-huh?...." I had missed what she said I was so dazed.  
She chuckled.  
"I said me and Sapphire love you too."  
I turned to look at her.  
Even though I already knew that her words moved me.  
"Don't cry Bixbite..." She said with a straight face.  
I sniffed and turned wanting her embrace.  
"...Garnet?"  
I mumbled after a few minutes.  
She glanced down at me.  
"...I...I'm sorry..."  
She tilted her head.  
"...I...I'm not sure...how it works..." I mumbled embarrassed.  
I took a gulp as she waited for me to continue.  
"It's...it's hard again..."  
She laughed.  
 "I think I can fix that."  
Her grin was a cheeky one.


End file.
